


“Do you find this amusing, fuck face?”

by sedanlon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedanlon/pseuds/sedanlon





	“Do you find this amusing, fuck face?”

For Eddie, the saying “nothing good happens after 2 am” was more true than he would like to admit. Once, he ended up soaked head to toe because someone thought it would be funny to ambush him on his way inside the house. Another time, he went to get a rare but well deserved milkshake and it ended up down his shirt and all over his pants. This time, however, we was with Richie, and if that meant anything it meant the chances of the 2 am curse being absolutely awful were raised by at least 50 percent.  
They had been over at Mike’s for a customary Losers sleepover, but he and Richie were the only ones still awake. It was stupid, Eddie thought, since there was no reason for him to not have gone to bed by then. He knew that if he stayed up past 2 he’d be basically screwed over because nothing good ever happened then, and yet he was still awake, watching Wreck It Ralph since Richie had put it on.  
“Richie, I think I might head to bed,” Eddie got up to go where his sleeping bag was at 1:59 am. He watched the clock closely whenever he stayed up late because of the 2 am curse, and yet that feeling that he was going to get caught in some shit in the minutes it took him to go to bed tonight.  
“But Eds, there’s like fifteen more minutes on the movie! C’mon, stay,” Richie pleaded.  
“Richie, it’s almost 2, and nothing good happens after then,”  
“That’s not what your mother would say,” he grinned.  
“Shut up, Richard,”  
The clock struck 2, and Eddie headed up the stairs to go to bed because he didn’t want to deal with whatever bad thing the two o clock hour would bring. He heard Richie klutzing his way up the stairs after him and sighed.  
“You coming to bed too or something?”  
“I’d be the only one up if I didn’t. And I already missed you,” Rich replied with that shit eating grin he always had.  
“Rich, you’re being weirdly clingy tonight,” Eddie observed, making a face that clearly read suspicion of some sort of evil plot. Richie scoffed and put his arm around his friend.  
“Nah, no way am I being clingy,”  
“I wasn’t even gone for thirty seconds and you said you missed me. Is something up?”  
“Mmmmmmaybe,”  
Eddie quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Richie. “Maybe? Seriously, that’s all I’m getting?”  
Of course, Richie had to start another silly banter.  
“Mayyyyyybeeeeeee!”  
“Richard,”  
“Maybeeeeeeeeeeee!”  
”Richie!”  
“MAYYYYYYBEEEEE!!”  
“RICHIE!”  
“What?” he asked, finally stopping his dumbassery to oblige in whatever Eddie wanted to talk about.  
“Do you find this amusing, fuckface?” Eddie asked, crossing his arms.  
“Oooh, Eds has a potty mouth. And actually I find it hysterical, so, no,” Richie grinned again.  
“Get to the point, Rich,”  
Richie heaved a long, dramatic sigh. “Fine… I’ve been kind of noticing that I wanna be with you all the time and I don’t know why but I think it’s kind of, uhhhh, a crush thing,”  
Eddie binked. “Okay?”  
“And like I wanna kiss you and stuff but I dunno,”  
“Okay…”  
“And you’re just really really cute, Eds, and I dunno!”  
“Richie,”  
“Huh?”  
Eddie grabbed Richie’s shoulders and shoved him down to their eye level. “Just do it!”  
Richie blinked. “Wait for serious?”  
“No, I’m messing with you…. Of course I’m serious!”  
And Eddie initiated it, likely to prove that he really was serious. Richie was taken aback at first but quickly kissed back. It was a sloppy kiss, and yet, it was perfectly fine. When they pulled away, there was a moment of silence, of taking in what they were thinking and doing.  
“Okay, bedtime before something bad happens.” Eddie said, heading to his initial destination.

As he was falling asleep, he had one thought. That thought was ‘Maybe some good things happen after 2 am.’


End file.
